


Motes

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (sort of fghj), F/F, Mentions of Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of abuse (kinda?), takes place 5+ years before the events of dai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Isen knows she could do something about the noise. Should so something, probably, based on how she’s certain that Kerria would have no problems kicking down her door if she was being too loud while she fucked someone else in their bed.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Original Character(s), Female Lavellan/Original Qunari Characters
Kudos: 4





	Motes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: "dust motes"

Isen knows she could do something about the noise. Should so something, probably, based on how she’s certain that Kerria would have no problems kicking down her door if she was being too loud while she fucked someone else in their bed. 

But she doesn’t move. Instead, Isen stays reclined on the chaise lounge, top torn open and pants tossed carelessly on the floor, still sticky and sweaty where today’s nameless partner left her. Kerria brought two of them home, made a comment about how she was kind enough to leave Isen with her second choice, then disappeared into the bedroom for an undisclosed amount of time. 

Isen had scowled, sworn at her, then pushed her scraps against the wall and allowed him to pop the buttons off her shirt. She plans to go hunting for them later, where they landed on the floor and on shelves crammed with herbs and elixir ingredients, but for now they can stay where they are. Kerria’s home is warm, reeking of heat and sex–she’s not cold, even if she is exposed. 

Isen’s eyes are lazily fixated on the dust particles that filter through the streams of afternoon light coming through the windowpanes. Muffled sounds of male moaning and begging fill her ears, with Kerria’s low voice underneath, guiding the harmonies. She wonders if Kerria bothered to get their names–Isen certainly didn’t. She had been pissed about Kerria’s attitude about the whole thing, but that didn’t stop her from looking at the man like he was some sort of prey. It was kind of laughable, really–those looks made sense from Kerria, who was well over six feet before you even counted the horns and could easily break their bones without even trying. From her, those looks scared people. But Isen knew she could get intense too, that the gold in her eyes was unsettling, that the way she detached herself and objectified people was disturbing. It didn’t matter that she was small, or an elf–she was every inch the cocky predator that Kerria was. 

She was in control, whether they liked it or not. And today, like all the other days, she sank her teeth in first, spitting the trimmings back out into the street with no remorse. 

What was Kerria to her, anyway? She ponders this in her still-state, realizing that the amount of passion Kerria felt in the next room was probably the same amount she felt towards the dust that had been shaken loose from the shelves. They were–together, perhaps, in the loosest sense of the word. They lived together, ate from the same kitchen, slept around with as many others as they pleased, fucked each other often, and fought to draw blood even more than that. She wonders if it’s normal. She wonders if this is how it is for everyone. She wonders how long she’s going to keep this up.

Did they like each other? Isen can’t say. But Kerria’s never locked the door on her, for whatever reason, and so she’ll keep returning until she sees no reason to anymore. She’ll keep listening to Kerria fuck other people in the next room. She’ll keep counting the dust particles in the air. 


End file.
